<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il piacere dei sensi by AkaneMikael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511452">Il piacere dei sensi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael'>AkaneMikael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, Austria GP, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo tanti mesi di attesa, fatiche, dure prove, riflessioni, cadute, litigi, lotte e privazioni, finalmente arriva il momento di rivedersi. Lewis aspetta Seb nella camera d'albergo la settimana del primo effettivo GP della stagione ed è emozionato. Ora niente li separerà, nemmeno il Covid!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il piacere dei sensi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>poche chiacchiere, finalmente Seb e Lewis approdano in Austria per cominciare la stagione di F1 ed hanno delle validissime ragioni per essere lì, non servono scuse. Loro ovviamente sono lì un giorno prima di tutti gli altri. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>IL PIACERE DEI SENSI</h1><h1>
<a href="http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb967.png"></a><a href="http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb968.png"></a><a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/5c20bea1eb911a7ea8d225c654a9af5c/2b327ccaa49e78bd-a1/s500x750/0d5062524e6ce2105a03de5fb86bb35a23774776.gifv"></a>
</h1><p>/Lew/</p><p>“Non sai quanto ci tieni a qualcosa fino a che non ne devi fare a meno per tanto tempo e poi aspetti di riaverla ed ogni volta che sembra la volta buona, ti rendi conto che devi ancora aspettare.<br/>Ecco, quando poi arriva il momento di riaverla, lì, è esattamente lì che capisci quanto ci tieni.<br/>Sono stati mesi infernali, molto peggio di quello che inizialmente pensavo. Ho avuto più bassi che alti ed i miei bassi sono stati peggio di sempre, ho vissuto esageratamente male tutto ciò che mi capitava ed ora che ci sono, ora che sono proprio qua, esattamente qua, all’uscita del tunnel che pensavo fosse solo una breve galleria... tremo.<br/>Tremo e c’ho lo stomaco così chiuso che ancora non respiro e tremo e penso che vomiterò.<br/>Saltello nella stanza, guardo il cellulare ogni secondo e l’ora e i messaggi che non arrivano.<br/>Se ci fosse stato qualcosa mi avrebbe chiamato.<br/>Non mi dice nulla, non mi avverte, perciò va da sé che arriverà presto.<br/>Ma quanto manca? Ancora qualche minuto, poi inizio a chiamarlo.<br/>Mi aveva detto che arrivava alle nove. Alle nove sarebbe stato qua.<br/>Gli ho scritto la camera in modo che arrivasse senza farsi notare, senza chiedere niente. <br/>Andiamo, Seby, quanto cazzo ti ci vuole? <br/>Prendere male tutto ciò che vivevo non rende nemmeno, è stato tutto un dramma, anche cose che ho sempre vissuto senza disperarmi. La lotta al razzismo, alla violenza, alle ingiustizie di vario genere, al disastro climatico... ho sempre fatto le mie lotte, ma non le ho mai prese così sul personale, non le ho mai vissute come fossero questione di vita o di morte.<br/>Sono riuscito a litigare con tutti, anche con Seb. <br/>Non so se sia stato solo un periodo o se questo sarà il nuovo Lewis. Quello combattivo fino allo stremo, che usa ogni mezzo, che grida e fa sentire la voce in tutti i modi, che non si fa andare bene nulla.<br/>Non sono mai stato uno che stava troppo zitto, però in questo periodo mi sono riscoperto molto più battagliero. Nemmeno uno spillo mi farò andare bene. <br/>Non so se è solo il Lewis della quarantena o se la quarantena mi ha cambiato.<br/>Si dice che Gesù ha vissuto quaranta giorni nel deserto da solo con le tentazioni per diventare il Messia Salvatore. <br/>Perciò probabilmente è vero che un periodo di lungo isolamento forzato ti fa impazzire, ma se ne esci ti cambia. <br/>Mi sento un Lewis nuovo mentre sono qua alla soglia del tunnel, a guardare una nuova vita. Non so che vita sarà, ma sento che sarà entusiasmante. <br/>E appena bussa alla porta mi salgono le lacrime agli occhi, finisce che apro già piangendo come un idiota e pensa se non fosse lui che figure di merda. <br/>Ma per fortuna i suoi occhi blu mi accolgono con un sorriso raggiante. Seb, il mio sole, è qua davanti a me e non ci sono schermi a dividerci. Non c’è un telefono. Non c’è un computer.<br/>Siamo solo io e lui e nessuna barriera di alcun tipo. <br/>Appena entra fa volare la mascherina dal viso che in questi casi ci aiuta a rimanere anonimi, fa fare la stessa fine al cappellino, gli occhiali se li è già tolti aspettando che gli aprissi. <br/>Ed è subito il paradiso.<br/>Un paradiso che scende a dirotto dai miei occhi. <br/>Per mesi abbiamo vissuto con il piacere della vista. La sola cosa che ci dava sollievo erano gli occhi che ci mostravano il nostro compagno e le orecchie che ci facevano sentire la sua voce.<br/>Ed ora i sensi atrofizzati esplodono mentre ci tocchiamo.<br/>La porta si chiude dietro di noi ed io mi butto di slancio su di lui che mi stringe e finisce contro la porta chiusa.<br/>Mi stringe le braccia intorno al corpo mentre le mie sono al collo come il mio viso che nascondo e stringo forte gli occhi mentre piango e non respiro. Nemmeno lui respira e mi stringe così forte che mi toglierebbe il fiato anche se volessi respirare. <br/>Il senso del tatto, il piacere del toccarsi di nuovo regna e cresce e si amplifica mentre con disperazione strofino il viso contro il suo, sono entrambi bagnate ed un po’ le rispettive barbe ci danno fastidio, ma la sua è più morbida della mia, è quasi come un peluche.<br/>Le dita si infilano fra i capelli corti e un po’ più radi di mesi fa, ne ha persi, ma restano sempre i miei adorabili ricci morbidi. <br/>Ed il naso aspira il suo profumo maschile che si mescola a quello della sua pelle.<br/>Seb non ha mai esagerato col profumo come faccio io, io faccio il bagno nel profumo, prima arriva il profumo poi io. <br/>Ma il suo è lieve e poi c’è lui, percepisco il bagnoschiuma al pino selvatico che usa sempre da una vita e poi la sua pelle che è fresca dell’aria condizionata e della temperatura perfetta di questi giorni. <br/>Non so quanto stiamo qua abbracciati in silenzio, non so quanto passa, ma poi piano piano tiro su col naso e mi stacco toccandogli la testa, scivolo con le mani sul suo viso e glielo prendo per fermare questo momento. Lui mi prende la nuca con una mano, afferra il mio cesto ingarbugliato molto più lungo di mesi fa, senza treccine e coda. <br/>Ci guardiamo emozionati, entrambi con i visi di bambini pieni di lacrime e non riusciamo a dire nulla, ancora. <br/>Il gusto, l’ultimo senso. <br/>Non pronunciamo ancora una sola parola, respiriamo appena, i cuori impazziti, noi stretti uno all’altro. E poi le labbra che si cercano dopo che ce le siamo guardate. <br/>Le labbra che lievi si sfiorano. Mi immaginavo un bacio pieno di foga come è stato l’abbraccio, invece è lento e lieve. Le labbra schiuse si appoggiano le une alle altre. Stringiamo gli occhi nella sensazione ubriacante di morbidezza. Aderiscono, si fondono, ce le succhiamo dolcemente per poi schiudere e cercarci con le lingue. Appena si toccano, apriamo di più le bocche e ci intrecciamo completamente. I sapori si mescolano, il senso del gusto esplode per ultimo in tutta la sua meraviglia. <br/>Il bacio prosegue con intensità, è come innescare una miccia. I fuochi d’artificio arrivano a breve insieme alla passione e alla voglia di noi, con le mani che dai visi scendono sui vestiti, lui mi alza la maglietta e me la lascia in alto scoprendo il petto che inizia a carezzarmi, io vado al suo inguine, mi infilo sotto i pantaloni e gli prendo l’erezione che non tarda a reagire al mio tocco. <br/>È caldo ed inizia già a pulsare e a diventare duro nella mia mano che si muove, glielo tiro fuori ed i pantaloni della tuta scivolano giù sulle cosce. <br/>Febbrile avanza per separarsi dalla porta e spingermi verso il letto, non vogliamo separarci, il bacio è pieno di foga così come i nostri movimenti, ma ad un certo punto ci separiamo per toglierci a vicenda le magliette che gettiamo a terra, camminando si toglie sbrigativo le scarpe e aggroviglia alle caviglie pantaloni e boxer che poi scarta, io già scalzo indietreggio, arrivo al letto e mi prendo l’elastico dei miei pantaloni e dei boxer, ma lui mi ferma prendendomi i polsi. Lo guardo meravigliato, pensavo avesse fretta di rivedere quello che è il suo gioiello preferito, ma mi sorride malizioso e carico di voglie e promesse. Alziamo così sorridendo insieme le mani, intrecciamo le dita e torniamo a baciarci con più calma, riprendendo possesso di noi stessi per un istante. <br/>Ancora non ci siamo detti nulla, ma dopo mesi di sole parole, non abbiamo più voglia di parlare.<br/>Dopo tutti questi mesi, c’è solo spazio per il tocco, il gusto ed il profumo. <br/>Ci baciamo, poi quando è pronto, mi spinge lieve ma deciso fino a sedermi, indietreggio nel letto, arrivo al centro e rimango appoggiato con le mani dietro di me, lo guardo in attesa di vedere cosa voglia fare e sorrido nel vedere la sua enorme emozione ed eccitazione. Eccitazione che, in effetti, si vede proprio bene. <br/>Sebastian mi desidera da impazzire e la cosa è totalmente ricambiata. <br/>Dio, questa volta morirò, ma sarà sicuramente una bella morte.”</p><p>/Seb/</p><p>“Lui è mezzo seduto al centro del letto, coi suoi capelli selvaggi, l’aria innocente d’attesa, il suo bel viso immutato. <br/>A torso nudo, mostra i risultati dei suoi allenamenti, è ancora meglio che per video. <br/>Una gamba piegata di lato, l’altra dritta. La testa ciondola di lato, inarca un sopracciglio impaziente, curioso. <br/>Io mi lecco le labbra godendomi questa scena.<br/>Il suo profumo è talmente intenso che lo sento da qua, ancora in piedi, nudo davanti a lui.<br/>I brividi iniziano a percorrermi mentre sposto gli occhi sui suoi pantaloni, sul suo inguine ancora coperto ma che noto è gonfio.<br/>È eccitato.<br/>Si vede anche se ha dei pantaloni di tuta larghi. <br/>Mi mordo la bocca. <br/>Quanto mi era mancato. Lui, il suo corpo, la sua pelle scura coi tatuaggi, liscia perché non ha nemmeno un pelo addosso. Il suo profumo intossicante, ogni centimetro di lui. <br/>Salgo con le ginocchia, striscio con le mani partendo dalle sue caviglie, risalgo sulle sue gambe, lui le apre per me e trattiene il fiato. Arrivo a lui come una pantera in procinto di attaccare, famelico. Si sente una preda ma penso che è una di quelle prede che non vedono l’ora di essere sbranate dal predatore. Non esiste in natura un paragone simile, ma mi ricorda questo. <br/>Il mio tenero gatto solleva il bacino appena gli prendo la stoffa dai fianchi, vicino all’elastico. <br/>Prendo entrambi i vestiti e tiro. Lentamente scopro la sua pelle, il suo inguine e la sua erezione che spunta con un piccolo salto, incontenibile. Destinata a crescere ancora di più. <br/>Gli tolgo del tutto i pantaloni ed i boxer, poi risalgo con le labbra, carezzandolo sulle gambe lisce, qua c’è il suo profumo, il profumo della sua pelle, il suo colore puro. Lewis si adagia sui gomiti dietro di sé, non so che espressione abbia, io chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono alla sensazione dei sensi atrofizzati, inutilizzati per tutto questo tempo. Godendo realmente come non ho mai fatto. <br/>Il suo profumo, la sua pelle, i suoi muscoli e poi il suo sapore. La sua pelle ha un sapore caratteristico che non so descrivere.<br/>Se lecco nel suo interno cosce, vicino al suo inguine, percepisco un sapore che potrei riconoscere, unito al suo odore intimo io so che è lui. <br/>Poi apro gli occhi perché mentre gli prendo l’erezione in mano, necessito di guardarlo. <br/>È grande di natura, ora è già eccitato, ma so che può crescere di più e mi perdo mentre allarga le gambe ancora di più per accogliermi. Mi sistemo lì mentre muovo la mano, le dita trasmettono delle scariche di piacere nel sentirlo realmente, poi la bocca ed infine la lingua su tutta la lunghezza, gioco con la punta che scopro subito, vado dalla base alla punta fino a prenderlo del tutto in bocca, chiudo gli occhi e torno ad abbandonarmi al senso del gusto. Il senso del piacere. <br/>È un senso, il piacere? <br/>In questo momento non so definire cosa di preciso mi piaccia, la vista della sua erezione, la sensazione della sua grandezza, quanto è duro e sodo, le vene che pompano, il suo odore. Non lo so cosa sia. Penso che sia un insieme.<br/>Sono drogato del suo cazzo, lo ammetto senza problemi, ma lui lo sa. <br/>E mi cresce nella bocca mentre succhio e mi muovo come per ingoiarlo, mi arriva in gola e non riesco più a prenderlo tutto. La sua voce geme sempre più forte mentre spinge e mi accompagna i movimenti con le mani sulla nuca. Va sempre più forte fino a che mi avverte che sta per venire e lo percepisco mentre è duro come il marmo. <br/>A questo punto mi separo bruscamente e risalgo sul resto del suo corpo, lecco i suoi addominali scolpiti ed i suoi pettorali muscolosi, arrivo al suo collo e alla sua bocca. Mi guarda stralunato dell’interruzione, io ridacchio malefico per poi alzarmi in ginocchio, mi lecco la mano e mi masturbo guardandolo. Ma ci vuole poco per fargli capire cosa voglio, infatti si gira a carponi e appoggiato su ginocchia e gomiti inizia a succhiare anche lui. In questa posizione vedo la sua schiena che amo particolarmente. Posto che non penso ci sia nulla di lui che non amo. <br/>I suoi tatuaggi, la sua croce, la scritta Still I rise. <br/>Ed è qua mentre il piacere cresce nella sua bocca, leggendo quella scritta, ripensando alle battaglie che ha fatto accanito, che decido come affronterò il mondo della F1 da qui in poi. <br/>Adesso basta fare il politicamente corretto, basta seguire le regole, basta fare sempre tutto ciò che devo. Basta doveri. Basta obblighi.<br/>Adesso mi toglierò dei sessi. E non solo alcuni.<br/>Me li toglierò tutti.<br/>È mentre lo decido, mentre decido cosa dire al mondo, i segreti che dirò, le smerdate che tirerò a tutti quelli che mi hanno preso per il culo, che un’altra scarica mi attraversa e mentre sto per venire, lo stacco dal mio inguine, lo giro sbrigativo e con ancora il mio membro duro ed eretto, faccio cadere della saliva nella sua apertura che perdo a stimolare quattro secondi con le dita. <br/>Ma il caro Lewis ha usato tutti gli attrezzi possibili in questi mesi per sfogarsi sessualmente da solo ed è come se l’avessimo fatto appena ieri.<br/>Mi prega, è la prima volta che sento la sua voce da quando sono qua. <br/>Mi prega che non ne può più, ho lasciato il suo orgasmo sul più bello, così come io il mio, ed ora con una spinta possente entro non facendocela più ad aspettare. <br/>Entro subito poderoso, resto lì fermo qualche istante, si tende un po’ per poi rilassarsi ed aprirsi abbassando le spalle e spingendo con le anche ed i glutei contro il mio bacino. Mi dice silenzioso di muovermi e mi muovo. <br/>Inizio ad entrare ed uscire fino a che non gli sono tutto dentro e continuo a muovermi in lui, tenendolo per i fianchi e la vita stretta, il suo corpo muscoloso, allenato, asciutto e perfetto, le mie mai bianche che spiccano sulla sua pelle scura, il mio inguine bianco che sbatte contro i suoi glutei tondi e neri. <br/>Mi viene in mente la sua lotta di questi ultimi tempi, tutto il fuoco che ha tirato fuori, lo spirito combattivo e la voglia di farsi valere ed in qualche modo noi che facciamo sesso e godiamo ancora di più nel vedere quanto bello è il nostro contrasto, è uno di quegli schiaffoni enormi al razzismo che sta combattendo.<br/>Penso che forse la miglior dimostrazione antirazzismo che potrei dare sarebbe proprio mostraci a godere insieme. Ridacchio e mi chiede cos’ho. <br/>Il suono della sua voce, di nuovo, mi riporta al piacere che per un momento si era come sospeso. <br/>- Ti amo Lewis. - Dico febbrile con voce roca, si spinge contro il materasso. <br/>- Ti amo Seby. - Dopo di questo tutto sale e poi precipita, perdiamo la connessione con la realtà mentre riprendiamo gli orgasmi da dove erano stati interrotti ed è come una sorta di esplosione atomica. <br/>Non ricordo un orgasmo simile, probabilmente ne abbiamo avuti, ma in qualche modo è diverso. <br/>La lontananza è tanto orribile quanto meravigliosa se poi la risolviamo come si deve. <br/>Ora sì che tutto ha più senso. <br/>Se c’è qualcosa che mi ha dato questo periodo di quarantena è più amore per Lewis e per me, per chi sono e cosa ho fatto.<br/>Io non merito di essere trattato come ha fatto la Ferrari.<br/>Merito di più, molto di più. E mentre mi accascio su Lewis abbracciandolo da dietro, mentre i nostri corpi sudati pulsano insieme con l’odore del sesso che ci mancava, ne sono sicuro. <br/>Il Seb post quarantena è ben diverso. Sono pronto per il mondo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>